


A different kind of courage

by Keichanny



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ...for Jinsoul, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But for Kim Lip...well., F/F, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Nothing scary though..., They went to an abandoned building, horror?, lipsoul, other ships are present but minor, they're both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keichanny/pseuds/Keichanny
Summary: "What's that sound, unnie?""I don't know. It sounds like a small angry dog."Jungeun laughed the first time that night. "Then it's probably Hyunjin.""Most definitely Hyunjin." Jinsol mentally thanked Hyunjin for making Jungeun laugh. "I'll buy you lots of bread tomorrow, Hyunnie," she thought.On the corner of the corridors stood an annoyed Hyunjin and a laughing Heejin."Told you zombie sounds are supposed to be 'RaUghh RwAughh' instead of 'Rrrkk Rrrrk', Hyun."
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	A different kind of courage

  
All Jungeun hears is Hyejoo grumbling, "Who's idea is this? Did you all forget we're college students already? This is so childish."

(It was earlier that day when a bored Jiwoo announced that they should do a test of courage because Halloween is near.)

_Jungeun, already used to Jiwoo's nonsense ramblings answered, "It's 3 months away Jiwooming."_

_"Exactly! So soon right?" Jiwoo excitedly said. "We should go to the abandoned school building, you know the one where idols film their horror specials? If we go there it would feel like we're celebs. Plus, who knows, we might even get a ghostfriend! "_

_Then Jiwoo and Sooyoung shared knowing looks._

So that's how they ended up in front of an abandoned school builing, 10pm on a friday night, a night where Jungeun should be sleeping soundly. She's surprised Jiwoo made everyone come here. How did she do that? 

Vivi and Haseul were the appointed organizers. Being members of the student council has given them enough experience to organize missions or challenges or whatever it is that they do. 

Heejin and Hyunjin wanted to be the ghost actors. "Practice for drama club"' they said. But everyone knows the two just wanted to prank people. 

Yerim and Yeojin wanted to join the 'Ultimate Test of Courage' but Haseul wouldn't let them. "They're still babies," she reasoned. So they're given the important task of watching over their stuff outside. Lookout Duty is what Vivi called it to make it sound important. 

So that left Jungeun, Jinsol, Hyejoo, Chaewon, Sooyoung and Jiwoo as the participants. 

But Sooyoung and Jiwoo are nowhere to be found. 

"Where the heck are those two?" Jungeun thought to her self. She'll give Jiwoo hell later for being late. She's the reason why they're here in the first place. 

Jinsol's ringing phone interrupted her musings. 

(How she knows it's Jinsol's phone without looking is a mystery. It's not like she's attuned to everything about Jinsol. No, not at all.)

Jinsol hung up her phone after talking to the person on the other line. "Uhh, that was Soo. She said they wouldn't be able to go because Jiwoo's suddenly not feeling well. She said to have fun without them."

Damn it. 

It was all a ploy to get them out of the dorm.

Jungeun should have known. She should have remembered it was the couple's anniversary today. Them insisting to take separate cars should have tipped her off already. They all should have learned their lesson when they got locked out of their dorm last year when Sooyoung sent them all out to buy bread because apparently the pantry's supply is diminishing, despite it still being full. 

Jungeun could feel her head pounding. 

Chaewon wasn't pleased with that information. "Jiwoo-unnie and Sooyoung-unnie won't come? Should we go back instead? I'll cook us dinner." 

Everyone paled after hearing that. Only Hyejoo was brave enough to answer. 

"Don't trouble your self, unnie. We can just order take-out. Let's go, I was playing my game before Yerim dragged me out." Hyejoo said with a scowl on her face. 

The other maknaes looked like they were about to cry. "Noooooooo!" they chorused. They were too excited for this. Yeojin even finished her homework in record time just to be here. 

All turned to Haseul for guidance. The mom of the group will know what to do. 

Haseul shook her head in annoyance. "Let's just do it since we're already here. I don't want to waste the 1-hour drive to get here just for nothing," she said, already starting to walk towards the building to set up their 'traps', dragging Vivi along with her. 

"Come on, guys. It could be fun! Right, Jungeun?" Jinsol turned to Jungeun with her brows raised. 

Jungeun opened her mouth to argue but what came out instead is "Um yes, right. Right. "

"Damn it, unnie. Why did you have to look at me like that." Jungeun thought to herself. 

Aish. Jungeun just finds everything about this situation stupid. 

Stupid Jiwoo for bringing up this weird idea. 

Stupid Sooyoung for encouraging Jiwoo and her weird ideas. 

Stupid Jiwoo and Sooyoung for ditching them.

Stupid Haseul for not being able to disappoint the maknaes. 

Stupid Jinsol for being cute and adorable. 

Stupid her for not being able to say no to Jinsol.

As of the moment, Jungeun can't think of anything else but the word stupid. Her vocabulary suddenly decided to bail on her after seeing Jinsol smile. 

"Fine, let's go." she huffed.

Yeojin and Yerim cheered.

* * *

After setting up inside the building, Vivi came out to brief them on their mission. 

"All you need to do is to find the White Bird. The fastest pair to do so will win bragging rights and Free Lunch coupons from the cafeteria for 1 week. To start, you must go the 2nd floor 2-A Classroom. You'll find your first clue there. Good luck!" 

"That's so easy. Basically we just need to find Haseul-unnie," Hyejoo whispered to Chaewon. "We don't need clues, we just need to find her before Jinsol-unnie and Jungeun-unnie does." 

"The sooner we can finish, the sooner we can go home." said Chae. The younger pair then set off to the building. 

Meanwhile, in front of the building entrance, stood a frozen Jungeun. She's already regretting this. The prizes aren't enough compared to the nightmares she'll get for the next few weeks. Nobody knows it but she's actually a scaredy-cat, preferring to watch romcom and boring movies to hide her fear of scary stuff. It's okay if the members find her movie choices boring. Atleast she can sleep soundly at night. 

A tap on her shoulder shocked her. "Jinsol-unnie! What, are we starting?" 

"Yes, you've been spacing out for a few minutes already. Is wittle Jungie scawed?" Jinsol teased. 

"No, of course not! I just wanted to give Hyejoo and Chae a head start because you know, they're younger than us so they might be scared."

"Okaaay," Jinsol nodded, not believing a word of what Jungeun said. Everybody knows Hyejoo is the bravest of them all. Nothing could make that girl flinch. No one's ever seen her look horrified. 

(Except for Chaewon when she tried to feed her mint-choco ice cream. But that's a story for another day.)

Now, Jinsol has a secret. She actually knows of Jungeun fear. Having been roommates for 2 years, she's learned a lot about the younger girl. Like how she tends to scream when embarrased and how she gets shy when complimented, how her eyes always seem to sparkle, or even how she's actually the one responsible for the missing socks. 

_Jinsol entered their room one night to get her laptop for the weekly movie marathon with Sooyoung and Haseul. Last week they watched The Conjuring and now they're going to watch the second part. She found Jungeun sitting on her bed looking quite faint. "Are you going to watch another horror movie, unnie?" asked Jungeun. Jinsol nodded in confirmation. Jungeun turned pale after that and said "Could you please lower the volume unnie, it's too noisy, it's hard for me to sleep."_

_"Weird," Jinsol thought. Jungeun never complained before when they watched a few comedy movies with the volume on full blast._

After that night, Jinsol insisted on having their movie marathons on Haseul and Vivi's room, instead of Sooyoung and Jiwoo's, the room beside theirs. It's also the reason why she keeps the lights on in their room after horror movie nights because she knows Jungeun has trouble sleeping when she's scared. 

But that doesn't stop her from teasing Jungeun though. 

"So does that mean you wouldn't mind going alone? I think it would be more efficient if we go separately, we might find the white bird easier that way." 

"NO UNNIE! I mean... I think that won't be a good idea. Vivi-unnie said to go to the 2nd floor for the first clue. What if there's a mission? We should go together." 

Jinsol giggled at that. Jungeun really is a fast-thinker. 

"Do you want to hold my hand?"

"I'm fine, unnie." Jungeun then started to walk inside. 

Equipped with only their flash lights, the pair slowly went towards the stairs, where the first surprise awaits them. 

Haseul and Vivi set up a motion-activated speaker, courtesy of their friends from the IT department, beside the first stair step. The speaker was invented for the university elevator, designed to work only if it detected a person within its motion-sensor's range. It was originally programmed to play soft elevator music but for this prank, Haseul had it changed it to screams from horror movies. 

With Jungeun bravely (she's trying, okay?) leading the way, she was completely caught off guard when the screams started. She ran straight into Jinsol's arms and almost squished the life out of the older girl due to fright. 

"I'm so scared, unnie." Jungeun cried onto Jinsol's neck. 

Jinsol felt her heart race, as it usually does whenever Jungeun shows her some kind of affection. Normally she would feel esctatic, but something about seeing the younger girl so vulnerable and dependent on her made her feel very protective, so she disregarded her feelings and focused on Jungeun.

"Shh Jungie, calm down. It's just the speaker. Don't worry, I won't let go of you." 

The two then immediately went up the stairs to get away from the screaming noise the speaker is still emmiting. From the top of the stairs they immediately found the 2-A classroom and went inside. A note was on the teacher's desk. 

*Mission:  
Clear the math problem in one minute. Clue and reward will be given if successful, punishment if not.

(Heejin in her white lady costume at the back of the room secretly hoped they wouldn't be able to answer the question so she could scare them.)

They looked at the board and saw the math problem. With Jinsol's skills, they would be able to clear it in a few seconds. Jinsol then started to walk towards the board but Jungeun is still tightly holding her hand. 

"Don't let go of my hand, unnie" 

"I won't." 

Jinsol smiled then proceeded to the board with Jungeun to answer the question. After she wrote the correct answer, a small package flew in from the window outside. This scared Jungeun again, jumping into Jinsol's arms for the second time in the past 5 minutes. 

Jinsol calmed her before picking up the package and opening it. Inside was a small note and 2 rings. "Couple rings?" Jinsol thought. She gave one ring to Jungeun and wore the other. She didn't see the blush on Jungeun's cheeks when she wore the other ring. 

"What's on the note, unnie?" Jungeun asked to divert Jinsol's attention away from her. 

*Clue  
The White Bird can't fly.   
Go to the 3rd floor Science Lab for the next clue.

* * *

"A couple ring with Jinsol-unnie," Jungeun thought giddily. She was preoccupied with admiring the ring on her hand, the hand that Jinsol isn't holding. 

They were near the Science Lab when Jungeun looked up and saw what looked liked a girl with glowing red eyes standing in front of the door, seemingly staring at her. Scared out of her wits, all rational thought left Jungeun and her first instinct was to run, so ran she did. Unknowingly letting go of Jinsol's hand to get away from the girl with blazing red eyes, she didn't notice Jinsol couldn't catch up to her with how fast she was going. She was filled with dread when she realized that she ran to a dead end of the corridor, not the stairs as she expected. She ran quite far, she lost count of how many turns she did. After seeing the way she came, she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back without the adrenaline that took her here in the first place. Alone and feeling terrified, all she could do now is to cry and wait for Jinsol to find her. 

Jinsol on the other hand is crying for an entirely different reason. "I can't believe I lost Jungeun like that. She must be so scared right now. I really need to find her soon. I hope she's okay." She can't stop blaming herself for what happened, not even Hyejoo and her night vision goggles. She kept on yelling Jungeun's name, hoping the girl didn't pass out somewhere. After turning into a corner, she heard Jungeun crying and her heart broke at what she saw. Jungeun hugging her legs and hiding her face on her knees while crying heavily. She immediately hugged the younger girl. 

"Oh Jungeun, I'm here now. You're safe. Please don't cry anymore, I'm really sorry."

Seeing now that Jinsol is here, Jungeun started to calm down. 

"We can stop and go home now if you want, Jungie."

Jinsol, not caring about the challenge or prizes anymore, gave Jungeun the option to quit. She doesn't need bragging rights or free food, her weekly allowance enough to buy all 12 girls lunch for a whole week if she wanted to. She knows Jungeun's having a hard time and just wants to end her suffering. 

Jungeun though, wants to continue. Her pride preventing her from quitting half way. 'Quitters won't get to the goal' instilled into her brain since she was young. They're almost finished, she knows it. Just a few more minutes and she can finally say 'It's over.' When will she get another chance to overcome her fear like this? Touched by Jinsol's thoughtfulness, she wants to show the older girl that she can do this. So with fierce determination, she got up and continued on. 

(She's still really scared though.)

She'll definitely strangle both Jiwoo and Sooyoung when she gets home later. 

* * *

After getting the next clue from the Science Lab, they are now headed to the Music room on the first floor where they're supposed to find the White Bird. 

"What kind of bird can't fly? Is it an injured bird or what? Also why would we be looking for a bird. Did Haseul and Vivi even bring a bird? And that second clue, what does 'The White Bird has a wonderful voice' mean?" Jinsol ranted on, trying to distract Jungeun by talking. 

Jungeun just listened to whatever Jinsol is saying. Her mind still too overcome with fear to form a response. After her Usain Bolt moment earlier, Jungeun realized that she dropped her flash light somewhere. Now with less light, the corridors look even more creepy. She's now clinging onto Jinsol's back, her arms around Jinsol's waist, and her face hidden on Jinsol's shoulder. The older girl is now doing all the navigating and all Jungeun can do to help is to not trip. 

"Also why did it even have to be a bird? Can't they think of any other item for us to look for? It's so random, don't you think? They could have told us to look for, I don't know, a book or anything that matches this spooky abandoned school building vibe." Jinsol continued. Jungeun just hummed on her shoulder at that. "Ugh. I sound so stupid. I can't even do anything for Jungeun." Jinsol thought. 

"Rrrrrrrk. Rrrrrk. RRrrrRRrrKkK."

"Unnie what is that sound?"

"I don't know. It sounds like a small angry dog."

Jungeun laughed the first time that night. "Then it's probably Hyunjin." 

"Most definitely Hyunjin." Jinsol mentally thanked Hyunjin for making Jungeun laugh. "I'll buy you lots of bread tomorrow, Hyunnie," she thought. 

On the corner of the corridors stood an annoyed Hyunjin and a laughing Heejin. 

"Told you zombie sounds are supposed to be 'RaUghh RAughhh' instead of 'Rrrkk Rrrrk', Hyun."

* * *

They finally arrived at the Music Room with no further mishaps. The found Haseul sleeping on a chair. 

The girls shook Haseul awake. 

"Took you long enough!" complained Haseul. "I thought I was going to freeze in here waiting for the two of you."

"Seulie, what are you doing here? Do you have the White Bird?"

Jungeun and Haseul face-palmed. 

"Jindori, I am the White Bird."

"Oh."

Jinsol, with her mind too preoccupied on protecting Jungeun, completely overlooked the clues. The thought of the clues having hidden meanings didn't even cross her mind. "This might be why people think I'm dumb." Jinsol sadly thought to herself. 

Seeing Jinsol's dejected expression, Jungeun tried to cheer her up. "It's okay Jinsol-unnie, we have the white bird now. We finished the mission! We can go home." Jungeun said happily. She's really glad it's finally over. 

Jinsol's heart soared at that. Seeing Jungeun's smile again filled her with butterflies. Even if home just actually means dorm, she liked the idea of going home with Jungeun. 

Jungeun then remembered the maknaes that were with them in the building. "Where's Chaewon and Hyejoo? Are they done already?" 

"They are, not more than 10 minutes after the game started actually. They knew I'm the white bird so they just looked for me without following any of the clues. After winning they left to 'Explore the place to kill time.' Hyejoo's words, not mine. They're outside right now, eating with Yerim, Yeojin and Vivi." 

Suddenly, a soft cry of 'please help me' was heard from the room. 

The three girls froze. 

"Who else is in this room Haseul?"

"Should be just the 3 of us." 

The three girls ran out without looking back. 

(From behind the door, sneaky girls Heejin and Hyunjin are clutching their stomachs from laughing too much.)

* * *

Back at the dorm, while everybody was already fast asleep, there were 2 girls still wide awake. 

Jungeun's on her bed, laying on her side, facing the wall. She can't help but think about the events of that night. How Jinsol took care of her, made sure she's comfortable. How she cooed assurances into her ear when she was so scared. She's also embarrased about her actions. Cool Chic Girl Jungeun became a sobbing mess due to a tiny speaker, clinging like a panda to her Jinsol-unnie till the very end. 

But Jinsol never made fun of her for that. 

Not on the ride home earlier, when the others were teasing Chaewon for screaming too loudly when she saw Heejin's white lady costume. Jinsol even mimicked Chae's crunchy voice, as they call it. 

Not when they were teasing Hyunjin for her weird zombie-dog sounds. 

Not even at the dorm, when they found out that ViSeul installed cameras to record everything. Everyone laughed when they watched how she ran away after seeing Hyejoo. (Now she feels stupid because she realized it was just Hyejoo she was so scared of earlier.) The whole time, Jinsol just held her hand and rubbed her back, whispering "It's okay." into her ear while the others were laughing. Jinsol was so sweet and caring to her the whole time. 

Like she always has been for the past 2 years. 

How could she just notice this now? Was she too focused on denying herself and hiding the fact that she likes Jinsol, that she failed to notice the older girl might also feel the same? 

But no, no. That's not possible. How could Jinsol even like her that way. Jinsol the popular, smart senior, has lots of admirers. She never fails to receive a confession at least once a month. 

But she rejected every single one of them. Why? 

Could it be, it's because of her? 

This possibility made her feel bold. She sat up and softly called Jinsol. 

"Unnie, are you still awake?"

"I am. Why Jungie, can't sleep?" 

"Can I sleep beside you?"

"Of course, come here." Jinsol then lifted her blanket to let Jungeun lie down beside her. She felt the younger girl reach for her so she snaked her arms around Jungeun and let her lay her head on her shoulder. 

If Jinsol thought she wouldn't be able to sleep properly tonight, now she's sure of it. Like Jungeun, she was reminiscing the events of the evening. "Do I need to enter another abandoned building to be able to hold her hand again?" But now with Jungeun with her on bed, she can't think of anything else. She's dreamt about this moment before, falling asleep with Jungeun in her arms. Quite a lot of times actually. She also can't count how many times she's watched Jungeun sleep. No, she's not trying to be Edward Cullen-creepy, It's just that Jungeun sleeps so early, it's unavoidable to not see her. They're roommates after all. And Jinsol's philosophy is to "Appreciate beautiful things in life," and so she often falls asleep with "She's really beautiful," as her last thought. 

Ever since they met, she's always been captivated by the younger girl. Jiwoo and Jungeun came to the dorms when they were freshmen. She was very aloof when they first met. Complete opposite of Jiwoo who hugged everybody on their first meeting. But despite having a cold exterior, she is really good at taking good care of others. Jinsol watched as she took care of Jiwoo when she fell sick (too much excitement of being in college), helped Heejin and Hyunjin when they were having a hard time with their classes, helped teach Vivi, the transfer student from Hong Kong, how to speak korean, and is an excellent role model to the maknaes. Jungeun is the cool girl who has a soft heart. She won't take crap from anybody; is extremely protective of her friends, and at the same time excellent in her studies. Being absolutely gorgeous is just the icing on the cake. 

Sooyoung would often tease her for having 'heart eyes' whenever Jungeun's around. "As if you don't do the same with Jiwoo," she would tease back. Jinsol lives for the moments when Jungeun would be soft to her, rare as they are. The younger girl teasing her more often than not, like the instance this morning. 

_They were gathered at the dining area eating breakfast when she felt a poke on her shoulder and heard Jungeun's "Say Ahh~" beside her._

_Bacon! Jinsol likes bacon but Jungeun doesn't so she always eats them for her._

_On her peripheral vision, Jungeun can see Sooyoung smirking at her from the other side of the table._

_Jinsol leaned in and opened her mouth to accept the food on Jungeun's spoon, only to see it go towards Chae, who's on Jinsol's other side._

_Eyes downcast, "I wasn't going to eat it anyway," murmured Jinsol._

_"I wasn't going to give it to you anyway," said Jungeun._

_Sooyoung's boisterous laugh caught Jinsol's attention so she missed the teasing looks Jiwoo threw their way and Jungeun's tomato face._

Jinsol felt a squeeze on her waist. 

"I have a question, unnie."

"Hmm?"

"You have many admirers, why do you always reject them?"

Jinsol froze. She didn't expect this question at all. She couldn't tell the Jungeun the truth, at least not yet. She wants to wait until the younger girl is ready. She doesn't want to scare Jungeun away or make her feel trapped by confessing so suddenly. But she couldn't lie either. 

"Why so sudden, Jungie?"

"You're really pretty, and smart too. People always look up to you, you're nice and amazing and I get why people want you, but how come you're not with anybody? 

Jinsol settled on a cryptic answer. 

"Because I like someone, and I'm waiting for her."

Oh. Jungeun could feel her own heart going a hundred miles per minute. This is scarier than the abandoned building they went to earlier. Is she really going to do this? What if she read the signals wrong? Her friendship with Jinsol is at risk. Could she live with the fact that this might ruin their friendship if this doesn't go the way she's hoping for? But what she knows is that it would be unfair to both herself and Jinsol if she kept it in.

Trying to hide her feelings for Jinsol for so long backfired. Just from a single smile from her when they first met, something blossomed within Jungeun. It started as a small bean, so she buried it into the depths of her heart hoping no one would see it, but as time went by, that tiny seed slowly grew into a beautiful flower. This single flower gives her so much hope and happiness, she doesn't want it to ever wilt away. Even just a small interaction with the owner of the flower in her heart makes her day feel complete. This single flower she hopes that with time, would turn into a beautiful garden. 

To do this, she just needs courage. "If I can face my fear of scary stuff, then I'm sure I can do this." Jungeun thought. "The worst that could happen is that we'll be awkward for a few days, right? I mean, she's still nice to those people she rejected before."

Clinging to the fact that she knows the kind Jinsol won't cut her out of her life if ever she doesn't feel the same way, Jungeun soldiered on. 

"Can you tell me about her?" 

Jinsol saw the different emotions that passed by Jungeun's eyes after she said that. Could it be? All this time she's been waiting for the possibility that Jungeun might be feeling the same way. Something in her screams to let Jungeun know, that this is the moment she needs. Jinsol took this opportunity to lay her heart out. She can only hope for the best. Tilting Jungeun's chin up, she spoke while directly looking into her eyes. 

"Well, for starters she's really beautiful. I haven't seen anyone more beautiful than her. I could stare at her for hours without getting tired. You know the kind of beauty that if you put in a museum, people from around the world would visit just to get even just a tiny glimpse. 

"She's also very caring and generous to those around her. She would fight anyone who hurts those people she cares for. She tries to hide it but she's actually very warm-hearted.

"Also she's very diligent. She excels in all of her studies. I wouldn't be surprised if she graduates with honors. I feel very proud of her. When I see her, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I cherish every moment we have together." 

Jungeun felt disheartened after hearing that. It's not possible for her to be the person Jinsol just described. How could she even compete with someone that amazing? She feels like her heart's going to fall to the ground and crash into a tiny million pieces. 

"She must be really special, unnie." 

Seeing Jungeun's hurt expression broke Jinsol. Did she not realize it was her? She would do anything not to see that on Jungeun's face again. 

"Yes... you are."

Not quite sure she heart it right, she looked up to Jinsol with wide eyes.

"What?"

"It's you, Jungeun. I like you."

They shared their first kiss that night. 

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Jungeun was busy preparing 2 plates of food. She got everything her girlfriend likes before the others finished them. Jinsol was the last to arrive at the dining table so Jungeun pushed the other plate to her. "For you, unnie."

Jinsol place a soft kiss on the younger girl's lips. "Thank you, Jungie." 

Everyone around the dining table was stunned. 

Then chaos ensued. 

"Uh, did you guys see that?" 

"Congratulations, you two!"

"That white lady costume didn't go to waste after all." 

"That's the last time I'll act as a zombie for you."

"Omo omo omo yerim-unnie it actually worked!"

"Yaaaaay finally my parents are together!"

Hyejoo and Chaewon just looked at each other in confusion.

"We'll do something about them next time," Sooyoung thought to herself. 

There were various exclamations of suprise and excitement but no one could fully understand them over the sound of Jiwoo's screams. 

"AAAHHHH Jungieeeee I'm so happy for youuuu! Who knew all you needed was a trip to a scary place, you big stupid coward! Now we share anniversaries! Mission accomplished!" 

"What mission?!" 

Turns out Jungeun's secret fear of scary stuff isn't actually a secret. 

It was how they found out that Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Haseul and Vivi intentionally planned everything beforehand to make the 2 stupidly oblivious girls aware of each other's feelings. They were so done with the pining on both sides so they decided to do something about it. Yerim and Yeojin discovered the plan through Jiwoo's unfiltered ramblings and wanted to help. 

"I was the one who tossed the ring box to the classroom window unnie!" Proudly declared Yeojin.

Heejin and Hyunjin were bored so they decided to come. Hyejoo and Chaewon were dragged out of the dorm because Haseul is afraid to leave the two of them unsupervised after Chaewon's cooking stint earlier that week. 

Jinsol and Jungeun shared soft smiles. Their friends' ways to get them together may be weird, (okay, it really is weird), but it worked (made them suffer though) and they know they mean well so it's fine. Without their meddling asses, they probably would still be dancing around their feelings for who knows how long. 

So they're not mad. 

Maybe just a little bit. 

"We should probably thank them, Jungie," Jinsol whispered to Jungeun.

Jungeun smirked, "Not now unnie, we'll make them suffer first."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic. :D It's my first time writing so I hope I did okay. English isn't my first language so there might be some grammatical mistakes here and there.  
> Also I want to improve on writing so constructive criticisms are very much welcome (don't be too harsh though, my poor heart won't be able to take it).  
> Tell me what you think, pretty please with cherry on top? ❤💙
> 
> Ps. What happened after Jinsol confessed, I'll leave up to you. Uwwuuuu.


End file.
